


Connor the Gay Angel

by GaylilBoi



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Death, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, i am sorry class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaylilBoi/pseuds/GaylilBoi
Summary: Connor dies and he is gay.





	Connor the Gay Angel

**Author's Note:**

> HEHEHEHEHE U have to deal with my fan fictions again.

“I HAVE FALLEN AND I CANT GET UP”, said Evan as he laid on the ground his arm broken from falling from a tree because he is a dumbass. School starts Evan walks in with a dumbass cast on for his dumbass arm cuz he was a dumbass and he fell from a dumbass tree since he is a dumbass. Connor Murphy walks in with gay and weed on his mind. He sees Evan. What a hot human being on this Earth. Evan walks over to him,”Um can you sign my cast?” “Sure”, says Connor still being a gay. He draws a penis on the cast trying to convey what he wants from Evan but he ends up writing his name. “FUCK”, says Connor and then he pushed Evan. He trips like a fucking loser. “Whoops now for me to get no character development and die”, says Connor right before he combusts and every one thought he killed himself. Evan just sits on the floor confused as FUCK. Next thing we know Evan is pretending to write letters with THE INSANELY COOL JARED KLEINMEN. “Wow your hella gay fella”, Jared says with a laugh. “NO IM NOT”, Evan says showing his gay. They write the gay shit and show the parents ,but then out of nowhere because of the gay shit Connor comes back from the dead. “Evan..” , Connor says. “Yes?”, Evan replies with. “I’m gay for you”, says Connor running up to Evan and kissing him on the lips. “WTF I WAS THE LOVE INTEREST!”, says Zoe who’s a dip. “Wowie Connor you’re alive”, says his parents. “SILENCE PEASANTS”, yells Connor. His parents step back. “I have come back to get something I left”, said Connor looking like Jesus. “What?”, asked his parents. “My boyfriend”, he said. “Who’s your boyfriend”, they asked confused as FUCK. Connor then points to Evan. “Him”, Connor says in reply. “WHAT?!”, says the parents. Evan confused as fuck says, “Um I am? I thought you hated me since you pushed me on the first day of school.” “Sorry babe I was trying to hide my gay ,but I am a flaming homosexual now. And your letters were nice.” “Um okay but I’m not ga-“, Evan says before he is cut off by Connor, “Yes you are you are a big boy gay.” Evan just accepts it and steps forward. Connor grabs Evan and carries him in a bridal position. “Okay so um is this how you’re carrying me?”, Evan asks. Connor replies with ,”yes”. Connor floats away with Evan in his arms and they are gone. “WTF I WAS THE LOVE INTEREST”, Zoe says. “NO ONE GIVES A SHIT ZOE”, her parents yell at her. Connor and Evan get to heaven and Connor asks, “So wanna have sex?” “Um sure”, Evan replies.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry class


End file.
